dsg_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Five Kingdoms Meeting
Story: It's been a hundred years since the last time the five kingdoms met. Not all kingdoms hated each other but there was the sense of mistrust and tension between them. While so the kingdom of Camelot took the first steps in establishing peace by inviting all residents from the kingdoms to a big dinning party! The story starts in Demon The Foxes small workshop who works as a blacksmith. He is visited by Sir Shavon The Echidna who is a fellow knight for the king of Camelot. While checking up on his dear friend a knock happens on the door and Cosmic visits who greets the young blacksmith and Sir Shavon. Following the greeting between each other, a local soldier walks in demanding the three to pay their taxes. After paying their taxes and Demon comments on the "Corruption" in the kingdom afterwards the group descends and Cosmic heads to the shrouded forest. While in the forest Tara The Rabbit who is a spiritual medium notices Cosmic and decides to watch him as he unsheathes a sword called the "Xyrox" from a rock. Following these events, a wooden carriage drove through the shrouded forest to Camelot's party of the five kingdoms. The carriage was occupied by Mia The Hedgehog who is part of the nobility class and goes by the title "Lady Mia", The carriage was forced to stop after an alerting scream took place within the forest. Lady Mia with her frightened and paranoid maid stepped out to investigate the source of the scream. As these events took place a hedgehog named Spike heard the screams and went to investigate and found the fainted maid in Cosmics arms. Spike mistaking the situation went to attack Cosmic thinking he killed the maid. Fierce fighting took place although it soon ended as Spike fled into the forest and the carriage went back on course to Camelot. As they made it safely to Camelot village the maid began to spread rumours that Spike is a "Demon" and that Cosmic saved them. The king who happened to be in the village decided to honour Cosmic by knighting him and giving him the title "Sir Cosmic" and also inviting him and his cousin Mia The Hedgehog to the royal party. A figure named Dark The Demonhog who is a retired knight snuck into the village to his friend's workshop while there he talked with his friend Demon The Fox about various artefact locations. As they were doing so Lady Mia snuck into the workshop and played around with a sword but soon enough was exited by her maid to prepare her for the party of the gathering of the five kingdoms! Cosmic entered the same workshop that his cousin Mia exited to have a look around. As he was looking around a mirror showed him visions of terror and a possible future that could occur. The vision showed him war and burning villages and the death of his cousin and his own.